magicgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Kurt
Little is know of Kurt's origin. Coming from seemingly nowhere, many laughed at his attempt to fight for a greater good. But by specifically choosing an elite team, he proved that such a force was necessary. He led them through thick and thin in the Great Power War, achieving victory where none seemed possible. He was often criticized for his unorthodox methods. He was also blamed for the Dark Days and Dimension Collapse, which many believed caused the death of his team, and was self-exiled for it. His final sacrifice and return from the nether gave his team and their forces what they needed to finally defeat ABF and secure freedom for the Galaxy. Personality and Traits Being the leader, it fell on to Kurt to be the decision maker. When conflicted, he usually went with his morals rather than his orders. Kurt exercised a level of patience, not to rush headfirst into any conflict without some facts. His leadership boosted moral wherever he went and his was glad to have the support of such a good team. But Kurt had some issues. He was poor at speeches, which he circumvented by visiting soldiers and leaders individually rather than addressing a group. Kurt believed the best of everyone, which made it hard for him to accept that Anthony had truly changed sides. The loss of any teammate for any reason really hurt his focus and drive to win. He always tried to appear cheerful and give the team the sense that he had a plan or was optomistic about their chance. But the war took it's toll on Kurt. By the end of the war, he had forgotten who he was. He was no longer a leader of peace but one of aggression. Every decision was to attack leaders or destroy infrastucture. Because he was no longer a force of good in the world, he was sent to the Nether as punishment when he was killed. Only by realizing what he had become allowed him to escape and set things right. Though he wasn't always happy about it, he was also the teams diplomat. While Jackson would be inventing, Nolan training, and the rest of the team doing what they needed, it fell to Kurt to discuss strategy with the generals, politicians, and local leaders of Power World. He spent much of his free time working with leaders to end the war and fix any problems. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Kurt had the ability to transform into animals, or use their abilities. This means he could have a chameleon's camouflage or a monkey's agility without actually changing his appearance. He hardly used his primary power in battle and instead relied on using animal characteristics instead. Using either would drain his energy faster, so he tried to use them as sparingly as possible. Later on, Kurt discovered how to dimension warp. Dimension warping can only be learned by individuals who are willing to sacrifice part of their current power. In Kurt's case he sacrificed the ability to completely turn into animals, leaving him only with the ability to use their characteristics. Because he couldn't rely on his powers, Kurt focused on becoming a swordsman. His skill was only matched by Anthony. In general, he was one of the weaker members of the Magic Team because all of his fighting was close range and he had no way to stop magical attacks. Appearance and Gear Since Kurt relied on agility (his own and augmented by his power), he tried to keep his outfit as light as possible. He had armour from his elbows to his hands and from his knees to his feet. This left his head and torso exposed to attack. To counter this he had a portable shield generator that would give him limited protection from magical attacks. To guard against sword attacks, he relied on his swordsmanship. His sword was sheathed on his back. The rest of his outfit was a simple dark blue or brown tunic that was common to Power World. For any Magic Council Meeting, Governement Council, or formal meeting, Kurt had dress tunics. He kept his shield generator handy just in case, but it was hidden under the clothes. The dress tunic was a fancier version of his standard tunic, usually in dark red or blue with yellow lining on the sleeves and torso. Relationships with Other Characters Anthony Anthony was the first person whom Kurt trusted completely. Anthony knew this, and tried to get Kurt to join him early on. When Kurt finally realized who Anthony was, he began to doubt himself and his team. It was painful for Kurt to fight Anthony, as it only reminded him of a friend. Jackson Jackson was Kurt's number two, whom he trusted with his life. It took awhile for Kurt to give someone else that trust, but he knew Jackson was perfect for it. Kurt hardly used his ship, since Jackson could give him a ride in a superior fighter. He could always count on Jackson to back him up and go with him to the end. Nolan Nolan and Kurt went back to the beginning of the team. Kurt could rely on Nolan to get him out of almost any situation, as well as take out a few guard droids. In a sense, Nolan was the backbone of the team. Kurt could almost always rely on him to be on the side of light. Shadow Kurt never trusted Shadow. They were on opposite ends of the spectrum, one for himself and one for others. He was wary of Shadow's power and his wavering loyalty. Nothing he tried could get any trust from Shadow, so Kurt simply made sure to be extra careful around him. Aang Aang was the opposite of Shadow. He wanted to be the first to help people, something Kurt admired. Though Aang was powerful as well, Kurt knew that his morals were rooted better than his father's. Kurt knew Aang was a wildcard when it came to his emotions, so he spent a lot of time helping Aang learn to control them. Ricky Ricky and Kurt had a solid friendship, maybe not as close as some other members, but still solid. Both laughed at the same jokes and tried to see the best in the world. Zactus Despite originally seeing Zactus and Anthony as one and the same, Kurt eventually came to respect Zactus as someone who would do anything to protect what he loved. The two never became friends because of the limited time Kurt was able to know Zactus. But Kurt trusted him as much as, if not more than, the members of his team. He was the only one besides Jackson entrusted with the knowledge of Ronost, and Kurt could always trust him to pull through. Double-Jackson Kurt was always uneasy around Double-Jackson, mostly because he didn't know what to expect. Simply his existence was hard for Kurt to understand. He had no predetermined connection with him, like Jackson, so he did what he could to help him. And made sure he was safe wherever he went. Trivia * Kurt's home was burned down when he was three. Despite no one being hurt, it is uncertain how the fire was started * After losing his transforming his abilities, Kurt devoted himself to sword work. He would make sure he didn't have to rely on anything but his own strength and agility. * Despite resenting Anthony during the Great Power War, a small part of Kurt wished that he had taken Anthony's offer to create a better galaxy. * In the remote village of Rashut he is known as Y'torri, or "The Persistent One" * It is unknown whether Jackson, Kurt, or Aang is the hero described in the great prophecy. Category:Characters